The present invention, generally, relates to an adjusting tool for a core drill and, more particularly, to a tool to adjust the position of the cutting edges of a drill that have become out of tolerance through use.
In the past, a core drill that no longer cuts a hole of a required diameter, because either the drill has worn down in diameter or has become deformed and misshaped, had to be discarded and scraped even though there may be considerable life remaining in the cutting edges. This problem, of course, has existed for a substantial period of time, and there is presently available machines, hydraulically operated devices and other complicated equipment for the expressed purpose of adjusting the position of the cutting edges of such drills.
However, such prior machinery are excessively expensive, frequently costing more than the tools which they are designed to adjust. Moreover, such prior machinery are excessively complicated and frequently become inoperative due to a need for a simple oil change or other repair and/or adjustment.
The following are examples of such well known prior art:
______________________________________ 1,232,235 Davies July 3, 1917 1,388,437 Nell August 23, 1921 1,502,648 Smith July 22, 1924 2,121,817 Nast June 28, 1938 ______________________________________
The prior art serves to emphasize the length of time the problem has existed, even with the great number of attempts at providing a solution. The distinctions and several advantages of the present invention over such prior art will become apparent as the description proceeds.